


Gift Receipt

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, Consensual Infidelity, F/F, F/M, Pandering, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa considers a gift carefully before trying it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gift Receipt

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 2008. Prompted with Narcissa/Luna, post-war, one-off and shopping and beta-ed by the incomparable iulia_linnea.

****

**

Gift Receipt

**

****

Narcissa Malfoy eyed the dresses and sighed, shaking her head at the attendant. Selecting one dress, she turned to the mirror, debating the suitability of the icy green grown.

"It's not quite your colour, is it? Something darker would be more helpful in keeping the moon frogs away."

Narcissa blinked and peered at the person reflected in the mirror behind her. There was something familiar about her. "I beg your pardon?"

Luna Lovegood stepped forward and reached out, running her fingers down the sleeve of the gown. "You might consider a nice royal blue." She touched the fine blonde strands resting on Narcissa's shoulder. "Something that doesn't compete with the coolness of your eyes."

Even as she opened her mouth to protest the woman's touch, a small shiver raced through Narcissa's body. "How dare you!"

Luna blinked and smiled beatifically. "Oh, it wasn't a dare," she began. "I knew you were here. A peacock told me…." She looked right at Narcissa, eyes wide and eyebrows raised high to her hairline. "The peacock assured me that someone would notice my coming and going from the manor, but perhaps ladies might chat amongst themselves while out and about. In fact, he, our peacock, that is, promised me today would be your shopping day, and that if I looked for you, I would find you in this very shop."

_Our_ peacock? Indeed! How _charming_ that Lucius should begin their games again now, especially after that dreadful business with The Dark Lord last year. Perhaps he was returning to himself. And that's when she remembered: the Lovegood girl, what was her name? Narcissa shook off the thoughts and glanced around the shop, wrapping one manicured hand around the girl's arm and leading her into a fitting room.

She pulled the curtain closed behind them. "Miss–"

"Oh, our peacock said you'd be delighted with me." Luna began to disrobe immediately.

Narcissa gasped and stared at Lovegood as her black cloak and simple shift dropped to the floor. The girl's slender pale form and small pert breasts had filled in nicely since her stay in the lower bowels of the Manor.

In spite of the public location, Narcissa just _had_ to touch. Really, it had been entirely too long. She reached out, cupping her hand between the girl's creamy thighs, and slipped two fingers inside the soft, damp folds.

Luna moaned, arching her back and pressing forward into Narcissa's palm. "Oh! Our peacock said you'd know just what to do!"

Narcissa smirked, wiggling her fingers back and forth, rubbing harder and faster. "He was correct, Miss…."

Luna gasped, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment, "Lovegood," she panted. "Luna." 

Narcissa arched an eyebrow, humming as she slid her fingers over Luna's clit, and watching avidly as Luna came. Narcissa smiled, and then withdrew her fingers, delicately licking the tips. She'd have to thank Lucius for the gift. Generously.

"Thank you," Luna breathed. "But—"

"Shh, it was my pleasure, Luna. We shall meet again. Soon."

The End


	2. Return Reservation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa returns home to, and for, Lucius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written August 2008. Sequel to Gift Receipt. Prompted with Lucius/Narcissa, Narcissa shows her gratitude to Lucius for his gift, and beta-ed by iulia_linnea.

****

**

Return Reservations

**

****

Narcissa entered the manor and tossed her cloak at the house elf scurrying behind her.

"Mistress… Mistress…"

"Not now, Inky."

"Master is waiting for you," Inky squeaked as he caught her cloak then turned and began to bang his head against the coat tree. "In his study."

Narcissa turned and stared at the elf then smirked. "Thank you, Inky, you may continue."

Heels clicking softly on the marble floors, Narcissa pushed open the doors to Lucius's study. 

The large chair behind the ancient maple wood desk had its back to the open door and she narrowed her eyes at the black leather. "Lucius?"

The chair spun around slowly to reveal its master and Narcissa gasped in a breath, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she looked over him. Dressed in one of his finest robes with the long gossamer strands of his hair laying across his shoulders, Lucius Malfoy stared back at her in all his glory. There was colour in his pale cheeks and his gaze was alert as he ran his eyes over her. His mouth parted, tongue slipping out to lick his lips slowly as if he could taste her from where he sat. 

Narcissa swallowed and her heart pounded against her chest as she realized her suspicions had been correct; he _had_ returned to himself. 

Lucius smiled at her, showing his white even teeth, and the delicious gleam carried up to his smoke-coloured eyes. "Cissa, my dear, I hear that you received my gift and enjoyed it."

Narcissa dropped her hand and returned his smile. "I did, and it is with great pleasure that I find you here, darling."

Lucius smiled again and turned the chair once more, holding out a hand to her. "Where else would I be but here, my perfect beauty?"

Narcissa clasped his fingers and gasped again as she glanced down, noticing that his robes were open. His other hand was wrapped around his prick, stroking himself to hardness.

Lucius slipped his hand from hers, and pushed her skirt up before pulling her down onto his lap.

Narcissa laughed and threw her head back, shifting around to make herself comfortable. "Lucius!"

"Mmm. Ready for me?" Lucius griped her waist, manoeuvred her to the perfect spot and thrust up hard into her.

"Always!" Narcissa looked down at Lucius, braced one hand on his shoulders and rocked them in the chair, and then ran her fingers just under his nose. "Can you still smell her, Lucius? I've not had her yet. I thought it only fitting that we share her once you returned."

Lucius drew her fingers into his mouth, sucking hard on them as he met her eyes. He groaned and stiffened in the chair, tightening his hands upon her waist as he thrust up into her one last time.

Narcissa rode him through the shudders, and then sighed softly, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Shall we owl her next week then, my Cissa?"

The End


End file.
